Can't Take My Eyes Off You
by Bekas Strife
Summary: CloudxDemyx:: Love can be found everywhere, in many different forms. Cloud never thought that he would fall in love with the enemy but he doesn't complain. Demyx doesn't either: he learns how to kiss, after all... But are they really meant to be? Or not?


**I Can't Take My Eyes Off You**

A _CloudxDemyx, Clemyx_ one-shot

By _Bekas Strife_

Includes **Character Death**

**Special thanks to Kigichi for proof-reading and approving this x3**

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

"Alright fellows, we're finished here!"

The members of Hollow Bastion's Restoration Committee lowered their weapons, having killed the very last heartless bothering the villagers. "Can we go home now?" Yuffie whined, falling on her bottom and stretching her legs until she heard a satisfying crack.

Cid grunted incoherently, making his cigarette turn twice. "Yes, you useless brat! You can finally go now! Actually, all of you can move your pretty asses and get the fuck out of my sight! Spike, you stay back! I wanna exchange a few words with ya."

Said 'Spike' let out a single breath of annoyance, taking out his sword from the ground where it had been pierced when he performed his **braver** attack. "What is it Cid?" He asked lowly but politely, looking at the older man and hiding the way his lips turned downwards with his red cloak as the older blond blew a cloud of smoke directly on his face.

"Sora sent me a message that I would like ta tell ya: all the others know about it already but since ya don't live with us…" Cid shrugged as Cloud politely coughed to show his discomfort with the cancer stick on the eldest's lips. "There is this organization called **Organization XIII** that is working on collecting hearts. Why, we have no fucking idea."

"What does that have to do with us?"

"Well, a lot!" Cid yelled as Cloud flinched at the man's breath. "We need ta keep our eyes wide open: they're dangerous fellows and Sora already ran into one or two. They ain't pretty flowers, kid!"

Cloud nodded and started walking away. "I'll inform you if I get to know anything about it." He said, waving above his shoulder.

"They wear black coats and use darkness ta get away!" The gummi specialist yelled to the far away blond, suddenly remembering that piece of information.

"Black coats, great away to describe a lot of people walking around Hollow Bastion…" The swordsman muttered, walking towards the Crystal Fissure.

When he had returned to his hometown, Hollow Bastion, he had been invited to join Aerith and the others on living on their headquarters but he had refused right as Aerith had finished her sentence. He had thought her dead and, all of sudden, she, Cid, Yuffie and that brown-haired guy that he had no idea of ever meeting in his life wanted him to live with them like nothing had ever happened.

Cloud liked his solitude and that was how he lived: in solitude, in the middle of nothing.

As he got to the Crystal Fissure, the man placed a hand against one rocky wall and watched as magic made its work to reveal a metal door with bubbles drawn on it, courtesy of Merlin. If Cloud hated the magician before, he now was one step closer to kill him.

"Water." He mumbled after looking around and making sure he was alone, watching as at his command a spray of water hit the metallic surface of the door and its bubbles disappeared, making the door stir and starting to rise to give passage to the stoic blond in front of it. With a sigh, the swordsman stepped inside, closing the door after him and almost hearing the stone hiding the entrance from the strangers' view. "I'm home…" He chuckled humorlessly, just walking across the hall and up the stairs, aiming to reach his room.

Once he got there, Cloud took off his large sword and placed it against the wall, letting out a tired sigh as he started unbuttoning his cloak and took off his claw. "Much better…" He muttered to himself as he grabbed his shirt and discarded it as he kicked his boots away.

The blond then walked towards the bathroom and turned on the water, wanting nothing else than to take a warm bath and fall on top of his bed so that he could sleep after a hard day of work. Not in the mood to wait for the water to heat, Cloud walked out of the bathroom in only his pants and walked back down the stairs, now directed to the kitchen where he would prepare a snack to calm his growling stomach.

He thought about Cid's words on that Organization XIII matter as he took large bites of his sandwich: all they knew was that they wore dark cloaks and that they were dangerous. Great help… Cloud opened a beer can and took a sip, wondering when they had appeared.

He had been lost in the darkness for quite a long time: if such creatures existed, he should have known. Unless they weren't quite creatures from the darkness…

Cloud shrugged it off without a second thought, dumping the now empty can on the garbage can and walking back to the upper floor, yawning tiredly as he walked into the bathroom and his cold body was involved by the comforting heat that the steam provided him. Undressing his pants and boxers, the man entered the shower and let out a small moan of contentment as the hot water hit his aching back, relaxing the tense muscles.

He started soaking his tired body, removing the dirt, sweat and occasional blood from the battle that lasted all afternoon. He had never seen so many heartless gathered together outside the realm of darkness. Cloud winced as he passed the sponge against a darkening bruise on his hip, fruit of a particularly powerful hit from a strange, white heartless that seemed to appear out of nowhere. For what it seemed, no-one else had realized that it existed.

He would have to have a talk with Cid about it on the following day.

For now, he would just enjoy the pleasure of getting rid of the battle's remnants and having some time for himself. Cloud turned off the water after a while, stepping out of the shower and reaching for a towel nearby. The man didn't pay attention at his task, instead just trying to keep his eyes open as the warmth and drowsiness in his body started melting together. Throwing the towel aside and simply not caring about putting on clothes, Cloud slid inside his bed sheets and immediately fell into a deep slumber.

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

Cloud woke up later by a soft symphony that he had no idea from where it was coming from. It was gentle, like a breeze at the end of a summer day but at the same time aggressive with the emotions it made you feel. The man rubbed the sleep away from his eyes and got up, listening to try and discover from where said music was coming from. "The abysm…?" He whispered, looking around in search for clothes.

The blond, soon as he found underwear, a pair of shorts, a clean sweatshirt and a pair of presentable tennis, ran down the stairs and towards the front door, walking out of the house with the intent to discover was had the nerve to wake him up at 4am. He walked with careful steps, now fully alert, until he had a clear view of the abysm where a strange, cloaked person was playing a big, blue instrument that he had never seen before. Sighing, he decided to go to the person, not really sure if it was a man or a woman since he could just see his back. "Excuse me." He called, stopping a few steps behind the stranger.

Said person froze and the song ended, much to Cloud's dismay. "Y-Yes?"

A man, Cloud discovered, even if his voice was soft and silky. "Could you stop playing that thing? I had a hard day at work today and you just woke me up at 4am in the damn morning." He tried to reason, embracing himself as cold started getting to him.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" The stranger squeaked, making his instrument disappear with a flicker of his hand and then shooting up to his feet. "I'm sorry; I didn't realize it was so late!" He apologized, turning to look at the blond swordsman.

Cloud simply stared and admired: the man had pretty eyes, he concluded. "It's… okay." He mumbled, still trying to understand why he couldn't look away from the two green gems on the man's face.

"How can it be okay, you just said that I woke you up at 4am…?"

The swordsman wrinkled his nose. The guy had a point there. "Ignore me."

The stranger _giggled_ at the blonde's antics. "I'm Demyx." He introduced, extending a gloved hand towards the other man as he took off his hood.

Cloud examined the man's hairstyle and face for a few seconds before taking the hand that was being offered to him. "The name's Cloud."

Demyx wrinkled his nose in the cutest way Cloud had ever seen. "Weird name, dude!"

"Look who's talking." The older man snorted back at the stranger, folding his arms with annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry…" The player chuckled, waving his hands apologetically before an uncomfortable silence fell upon them. "Aren't you… Afraid of me?"

This time Cloud had to throw his head back and laugh: he? Cloud Strife? A savior of a world that didn't exist anymore but survivor of the realm of darkness, afraid of the man in front of him? "You got to be kidding me. Why should I be afraid of you? Will your hair suddenly grow teeth and bite me?" He said softly with a hint of irony.

That had Demyx puffing his cheeks and looking all flustered. "Why does everybody mock my hairstyle? It looks cool!!"

"Whatever you say." Cloud sighed and backed away a step. "I got to go now. See you around, Demyx." He said waving above his shoulder as he turned to return to his place. He felt like something was missing and that he needed to find the missing link but so early in the morning and sleepy as he was… Nothing seemed to make sense at the moment.

"Will you still want that when you get to know who I really am?" Demyx quietly replied.

"I don't get it, care to explain it?" The blond asked, turning around just to see the other blond disappear into a black portal after shooting him a nervous glance.

That's when it dawned on him.

Black coat. Use of darkness.

**Organization XIII.**

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

It had been several weeks since Cloud had last seen Demyx and he couldn't take out of his mind the image of his vibrant green eyes and the way his bright smile would reach them, making them even brighter.

Hell, Cloud couldn't even stop thinking about how soft that… CRAZY hair looked!

"Damn that kid…" He sighed to himself, walking around on the galleries of the Underworld: Sora had fought here a member of the Organization XIII but the damned person escaped. The others, afraid that said member could retaliate against Hollow Bastion, decided to send the blond here to search the damn corridors for said bad guy.

BORING. He would kill Sora if, because of him, his new outfit got ruined one week after being bought.

Several curses and arguments after the request, Cloud was dumped in the Underworld. And he was pissed. Oh, so pissed. If he caught the guy after all, he would make him feel his pain… "Just get away from me ya batch of ugly, **bad** things!"

Cloud coked an eyebrow and grabbed the handle of his sword just as he walked into another corridor, ready to action before -- "Ouch!!" he wheezed as something hard and big slammed against his chest and he fell back with the impact, feeling what collided against him fall with him.

"Oh, I'm so-- oh, hi Cloudy!"

_Cloudy?_ "Who the…?" The blond protested, lifting his upper body to see who had called him such profanity and being rewarded with a pair of emerald green eyes, sparkling at him with amusement. "_You_."

Demyx chuckled, folding his arms on top of the swordsman's chest. "Yep, me."

Cloud narrowed his eyes and pushed the other man off him, getting up as he took out his sword from its holster. "Are you a member of Organization XIII?" He asked right away. The sitar player instantly jumped to his feet and tried to escape through a dark portal, only to be grabbed by his hood and thrown to the floor. "I asked you a question." The older blond snarled, stomping down on the other man's chest.

"What if I am?"

"Then you're the damn reason I was shoved in here: you fought Sora, didn't you?"

Demyx blinked once and twice, finally opening his mouth in a silent _oh_. "Ya mean Roxas?"

"… No, Sooooooraaaaaa." Cloud repeated slowly, dragging the word to make sure the nobody beneath his foot understood.

"That's what I said, Roxas!"

"You're making no sense."

"Roxas is Sora's nobody who only walks around cos Roxas and he fused together--!"

Cloud waved his hands around, definitely assuming that the sitar player was insane. "Sure, I get it now." He lied. He then shifted uneasily, taking off his foot from the nobody's chest and helping him to his feet. "You know, this should be the part when I kill you."

Demyx almost whimpered, watching Cloud glare at him with cold, blue eyes. "Damn, I told them I didn't want to come back here." He cursed backing away slightly but his back hit a rocky wall. "I'm not that much of a fighter so, could you at least give me 10 seconds of advance?" He requested.

"Didn't you listen to me? I said that this should be the part where I kill you, not that I was _indeed_ going to kill you."

The sitarist blinked. "… What? Why not, weren't you ordered by your superior to kill me?" He asked, surprised as Cloud nodded but shrugged. "Whoa, I wish I had your balls, man…"

"Why?"

"My superior is the worst!" Demyx whispered like Xemnas could hear him. "He's usually calm but when he gets mad and starts yelling at us, saying that he would turn us all into dusks… He's just plain creepy. That and when he is with his second on command alone in his room, they make the most loud and horrible sounds: they scare me!"

Cloud simply snorted.

"What?! It's true, it's just plain scary! I swear he has a torture chamber in there." The blond youngster bit his nails. "I bet he does horrible things to Saix! I just know it!"

By now, Cloud, who was a usually stoic man, had his face nearly of the same colour as the deceased Reno's hair as he fought to stay quiet and not to break into a hysterical laughing fit. "Are you virgin or something?"

"…. No, I'm Libra… What does that have to do with Mansex's torture chamber?!"

"… Dear Simba, you _are_."

"I just said that I was Libra, damn it!"

The older blond was spared from answering by his ringing cell phone. "Yes?" He asked after flipping the phone open, ignoring Demyx's pout for being ignored. "… Yes, I searched every corner of Underworld." He answered. "You're asking if I found him?" The man repeated his boss' question softly. "Hmm…"

Demyx whimpered softly, joining his hands in a praying position and bringing them to his mouth. "Please, don't… I suck at fighting, they'll kill me…" He whispered, pulling at the right strings on Cloud's frozen heart.

"… No, I did not catch him." Cloud sighed, scratching the floor with a foot and ignoring the way his cheeks flushed when Demyx beamed at him. "He's nowhere to be found: can I go back now? ….Thank you."

"You lied for me!" The sitarist beamed, approaching the other man. "Why?"

Cloud looked up and sighed, shifting uncomfortably. "I… believe you're harmless: you just fought Sora because you were ordered to. I know how it works." _Besides, it would be a pity to kill you._

The younger blond blinked and then smiled. "Thank you." He thanked, taking a step forward and pressing his lips against Cloud's cheekbone for a few seconds. "I gotta go and report to my superior. See ya someday?" He asked, taking a few steps backwards as he summoned a dark portal.

"I… Sure." Cloud stammered, bringing his hand to the place where Demyx's lips had been. _Think fast, he's leaving! Say something!_ "H-hey, Demyx…!"

"Yes?"

"… What about we meet in a week? It could be in the crystal fissure, where we first met." Cloud asked, feeling his mouth going dry. "You think you can make it?"

Demyx beamed at that and nodded. "In a week it is! I'll play the same music that woke ya up when I get there as a cue! See ya!" And he then vanished.

Now all Cloud had to do was waiting.

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

Three weeks.

Three long, painful, boring weeks had passed and Cloud hadn't heard of that nobody that seemed to invade his mind at every moment, every minute of his day.

On their meeting day, Cloud had stayed up all night, waiting and desiring to hear the other man's soft song but in vain: nothing came. After that night up till now, Cloud had never closed his eyes, afraid of falling asleep and missing their encounter.

At home, he did nothing else but to eat something to calm his hunger and listen to his surroundings; at work everybody, especially Aerith who acted like a mother towards everyone, bickered about how exhausted, how sick he looked.

In battle he used to be considered a fierce warrior: one among the best! But even so, he had almost gotten killed twice by those stupid dusks as his mind drifted...

Now there were nobodies among the heartless that sometimes invaded the town of Hollow Bastion. Silver, cruel, strong beasts that wobbled around, stealing everyone's hearts along with their darker pals.

They, the whole committee, now knew almost everything that there was to know about the infamous Organization XIII: cruel nobodies that resembled humans, fruit of a person with a strong will who becomes a heartless. They all were mere shells without a heart that sought to gain one and become somebody once again.

_It hurts to think that Demyx is one of them_, Cloud thought.

Demyx… With that huge, beaming grin and sparkling green eyes: he looked nothing less than a normal human being, capable of having feelings of any kind from sadness to happiness, from love to hate…

Cloud grabbed his hair as he sat on his bed, demanding an answer to why he couldn't take out of his head the sitar player. He was way out of the closet: he knew he was gay but not many people knew about it.

Hell, if they knew, Tifa wouldn't be such a problem as she is now, always running after him and ready to hump his leg when given the chance.

The thing was that he couldn't be attracted to the nobody. He had just met him! There was no way he could be attracted to that guy with such childish antics, rude actions (he did wake him up at 4am, after all!), goofy smile, most beautiful eyes he had seen, wild, rebel and soft hair…

… Well, **dang it**.

He had fallen for the sitarist. Just… why him of all people?

Cloud rested his chin on his knees, fighting not to fall asleep. He had thought that there was no away he could fall in love again after his lover had been killed mercilessly by his darkness; by Sephiroth. "Zack…" He whispered to the empty room, shivering at the cold that engulfed him once he uttered the name of his deceased boyfriend.

Was falling in love with Demyx a betrayal to Zack? The way the deceased man made him feel, made him smile and even laugh… Cloud lived those and other emotions whenever he had talked and thought about the nobody.

Maybe he should give it a shot… After all, he never cared if his friends thought that his friendship with Demyx was a betrayal to their cause or not and he was sure that, wherever Zack was, he probably wanted him to stop being a depressed jerk and move on…

"For that, I need _him_ to show up…" Cloud muttered again to the empty room, cursing mentally as he thought that he had sounded like a school girl.

Sighing loudly in utter defeat and exhaustion, the blond decided that it was time that he rested a bit, knowing that he couldn't afford to nearly get himself killed for a third time. So he laid and curled under the quilt covering him, waiting for sleep to come and get him before a loud, alerting crash was heard downstairs.

With his heart hammering on his ears, Cloud got up and grabbed his sword. How come he didn't hear someone entering the place until that someone, or something, crashed onto another something?

And how did someone/something break into his house in the first place??

"Oh shit, what happened? Is this some sort of secret passage? No way, could this be one of the superior's torture chambers?! Axel did told me that he had more than one around the worlds but he was laughing so much that I never thought it would be true! H-hello…? Mr. Xemnas, s-sir…?"

Cloud frowned as he heard the small voice while he went downstairs with his sword ready to strike. He knew that voice… "...Demyx? Is that you?" he asked loudly enough for his voice to echo on the nearly empty house.

"O-oh crap, Xemnas sir, I'm s-so sorry, I don't know h-how I got here! D-don't mind me, just keep playing w-with Saix, I-I was just leaving! Could… could you j-just tell me where the e-exit is? It's d-dark…" The older blond sighed as he laid his sword against the wall and clapped his hands, making the lights turn on. Demyx blinked at the sudden light and gapped as his vision focused on a half-naked swordsman on the stairs. "… CLOUD?! What are you doing in Mr. Xemnas torture chamber?!" He whimpered in shock.

The older man rolled his eyes and went to the sitarist, extending him a hand to help him get up. "This is no torture chamber. This is my place and you just invaded it." He stated, ignoring 

the warm feeling on his tummy as Demyx accepted his hand and he pulled him up, almost bumping the youngster against him. "How, may I ask?"

Demyx dusted his clothes before replying. "I was walking down the path to the crystal fissure when I tripped and put my hand on the wall for support. Then out of nothing the wall disappeared and I fell inside, sorry." He apologized.

Cloud frowned. "You need a spell to enter this place."

The nobody frowned back. "Which spell?"

The older man considered if he should tell the other or not. "... A _Water _spell."

"Ahh...!" Demyx exclaimed, beaming. "So that's why! My element is water so I must have unlocked it when I leaned against the wall." He explained wisely. Cloud hummed and shifted, uncomfortable by the silence that came after the sitarist's words. "... I'm sorry."

The swordsman looked up and shrugged, walking to go and lock the door to prevent anyone else from falling inside the house: he had to put a damn doorknob on the stupid piece of junk people called his door... "For what...?"

"For missing our encounter, two weeks ago..."

Cloud sighed and stared at the wooden door in front of him. "Why did you miss it?"

"The superior sent me for a mission to Atlantica... Something about find Ursula and bring her to him. I didn't found her and got trapped there until the news that she had been killed a long time ago surfaced and reached Xemnas' ears. I just left that world, I'm sorry..." Demyx apologized, shifting uncomfortably.

"... It's okay." Cloud finally said after a few moments, turning around. Another moment of uncomfortable silence passed before he decided to speak again. "I'm hungry so I'll go and prepare something to eat. You want something?" he asked casually, walking towards the kitchen.

Demyx followed him like a puppy, bouncing slightly with excitement. "What are you gonna eat?"

"Maybe just a sandwich, I don't eat much... Just the enough to survive. But, if that isn't that much appealing, I have ice-cream."

"Which flavour?"

Cloud chuckled, taking out an ice-cream bar from the refrigerator. "Sea-salt."

Demyx nearly broke Cloud's wrist as he snatched the bar from his hand. He quickly gave it a bite and moaned in delight, not even noticing as it affected Cloud. "It's been ages since the last time I ate one of these... Me, Axel and Roxas used to eat them all the time."

"Those are your friends at the organization?" Cloud asked, sitting on a stool and waving at Demyx to sit in the other as he tried to hide his red face and the tent that seemed to have formed on his pants. _Damn hormones, I feel like a horny teenager... The wonders of being trapped inside a mako tube for 5 years..._

Demyx nodded and sat down. "Yeah but we are not together anymore... Roxas disappeared and Axel has been after him since that." He explained and added due to Cloud's expression. "He will never find him again though. Since he left the organization and is now considered a traitor, he doesn't know that Roxas was absorbed by Sora when he woke up from his deep slumber. I already tried to tell him but whenever he saw me he would run away cos, in his mind, I might be after him to kill him..."

Cloud cringed sympathetically as he finished preparing his sandwich. "Sorry."

"Oh, it's okay... I don't miss them much like I thought I would."

"... How can you miss them if you don't have a heart? I mean, you're a nobody... And nobodies don't have hearts." Cloud asked suddenly before he could stop the words from flooding.

Demyx pouted. "Don't say that, we do have hearts!" He replied almost in a childish manner. "Despite what everyone says, I do feel... I feel happiness, I feel sadness, I miss my friends, I... I can also feel _love_..."

The swordsman stopped before he gave a bite on his food. "Do you... love someone at the moment?" He asked, looking at the other man. _If something has to happen, it will happen now, right?_

The other blond returned the look with a blush. "I wouldn't call it _'love'_... It's such a strong word... More like '_like a lot'_..." He said slowly. "Or beginning to love..."

By now, Cloud had forgotten his sandwich. He just had to act confident, like Zack always told him to be! "Someone I know?" He asked softly, leaning somewhat closer.

Demyx nodded, feeling the other man approach him slowly. "Yeah, probably..." He said almost in a whisper, blushing more.

"Does that woman have a name?" _Please, please let it not be..._

"Man. He's a... man. Quite a good-looking one too..." The sitarist stammered.

Cloud hummed with a small smile. "Then, does that _man_ have a name?" He asked, now mere inches from the other blonde's face.

"Ye... Yeah...?" Demyx almost whimpered, feeling Cloud's nose brush against his. "W-what are you doing?" He asked with a tiny voice.

"I'm preparing to kiss you, what else?" The older blond replied, getting up and putting his hands on the counter, trapping Demyx so that he couldn't run away from his kiss.

The sitarist blinked at the strange word. "Kiss? What's that?"

Cloud stopped right before his lips could touch the other man's. "... That's a joke, right?"

"N-no, what's a kiss?"

"...What, nobodies **don't** kiss?"

"I dunno...?"

"Okay." Cloud sighed patiently. "Then I shall teach you how to." He said, grabbing Demyx's hands and placing then on his hips before sitting on the younger man's lap so that they were at the same level. The older blond smirked. I seemed that nobodies didn't kiss but could get an erection... "Try to mimic everything that I do, okay? Just go with the flow..." he said, seeing Demyx nod before leaning forward and pressing his lips against the sitarist.

Taken back by the action, Demyx tightened his hold on the older man's hips for a few seconds before remembering Cloud's earlier words and starting to press his lips back, moving them slowly and softly with the other man's gentle lips. So this was kissing, huh? The young nobody 

titled his head to the left when his partner in kissing titled his to the right and then hummed in appreciation, letting Demyx know that he was doing a good job.

Cloud broke the contact a few moments later, resting his forehead against Demyx and taking on the other man's flushed but satisfied features. "You did well for the first lesson." He complimented.

"Thanks!" Demyx grinned. "But there is more?"

"Of course there is more..." The older blond nodded and brushed his lips against the sitarist's, starting to lick them slowly without taking his eyes off the other man's. His smirk widened as Demyx's blush increased. "Use your tongue, that's lesson two." Cloud explained, watching as Demyx nervously licked his own lips before shyly poking his with his inexperienced, pink tongue. "Don't worry; I'm not going to bite you. Trust in yourself, do what your instincts tell you to do." The older man explained reassuringly, feeling his student's hands slip to his back and starting to rub the usually tense muscles. "Hand job is also very important, good..." he praised.

Demyx swallowed and nodded, starting to lick the other man's lips softly: from the left to the right, up the mouth's corner and to the left again and so on. Like if something was telling him to, Demyx put his tongue back into his mouth and locked Cloud's lower bottom between his teeth, licking it and nibbling it softly as not to hurt him. Seeing by the older man's pleasured expression that he was doing one hell of a job, Demyx started alternating between licks and nibbles to the older man's lips, satisfied at how Cloud's breathing seemed to increase slightly.

Said blond closed his eyes and sighed softly, letting the corners of his lips turn upward as he thought of how would it be if someone else fell inside his house and found him and Demyx in this predicament? It certainly would generate _good, pure_ and _religious _thoughts, the sight of two blond men eating each other's faces as one of them is only on his boxers and the other has his hands on somewhere much lower of where they had been moments ago. "If I didn't know that you had never kissed someone, I would say that you were lying." Cloud mused, opening his eyes to look at Demyx's. "Let's take this to another level." He decided, grinding his hips against the sitarist's and loving the soft gasp that the other man gave him.

"W-What kind of level...?"

"Of the '_let's try to mix everything we learnt now'_ kind of level." Cloud explained and lightly kissed Demyx's lips. "Think you can do it? Or need more practise?"

"I t-think I can do it?" Demyx said with a small voice, almost sounding like a toddler.

That made Cloud really feel like a paedophile but the kid was hot AND cute, what could he do?

"Good... Show me what you got then." Cloud never really got the chance to finish his sentence as Demyx pressed his lips against his and they both started moving together in a slow, hypnotizing dance, occasionally letting out some soft, breathless moans and sighs of contentment as their hands roamed and explored while their tongues battled for dominance, a fight that Cloud easily won and that Demyx never really wanted to win as the older blond got up from his lap and brought him up with him before circling his arms around his hips and pinning him down on the counter.

As soon as Cloud placed himself between the younger man's legs, his cell phone started ringing from upstairs, snapping the two blondes out of their minds. "Oh, for Gaia's sake..." The older muttered angrily, kissing Demyx one last time before sprinting upstairs, leaving the sitarist flushed, hot and bothered on top of the counter. "What?" He snapped as he picked up the call.

"What_ what? Is that the right way to talk to your elders, huh? Ya moody brat!"_

Cloud rubbed his eyes and sighed loudly, taking a deep breath afterwards. "Yeah, sorry Cid... What is it?"

"_Thousands of nobodies gathering on the canyon...! We don't know if they may attack the city but we don't wanna risk it! Just get yer ass here, we need ya in case something happens!"_

"Cid, I need to rest... Can't this wait till morning?"

"_NO! Forgot ya live near the Canyon?? Ya better get yer ass in here in twenty minutes on that motorcycle of yours or I'm sending Leon over!!"_

Cloud pressed his lips together tightly as he gripped the phone. He would **kill **Cid. He swore he would... Just as he was about to get some! That geezer deserved pan. Oh, so much PAIN...! "Cloud...?"

Said man looked over his shoulder and sighed, motioning for Demyx to get closer. "It was Cid... My boss, you could call him that." He explained, patting the place on the bed next to him and watching as Demyx sat there. "He says that nobodies have been gathering in the canyon: he wants me at the headquarters, just in case."

"But, now? Of all moments...?"

Cloud smirked and leaned to kiss the other blonde's lips softly. "We can continue once this is over." He murmured.

"R-really...?"

"Really. It's okay if you don't want to, though."

"I do, it's just..." Demyx huffed, scratching his temple. "Nobodies are dangerous folks..."

"I know how to take care of myself, Demyx."

"... Zexion used to say that too."

Cloud blinked. "Who's Zexion?"

"A fellow member of the organization. Got killed, a while ago."

"... Oh." The swordsman murmured, inching closer to the other and kissing his cheek. "Don't worry. I'll be okay." He reassured, even managing a small smile. "I'm strong. I helped saving the world where I lived in from a **meteor**: I won't die because of a bunch of nobodies."

"...Promise?" Demyx pouted.

"...Promise." Cloud sighed softly, knowing that he shouldn't be making such empty promises.

No fighter knew when Lady Luck would leave their side.

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

That had been the last time he had seen him.

They had talked while he got dressed and prepared to leave for the town before Cloud had managed to steal another kiss from the still learning youth.

He still felt a bit of light lighten his heart whenever he remember the way the sitarist stuttered, blushed and disappeared through a black portal after squeaking a rushed goodbye.

Cloud had hope that he could still win over his darkness with Demyx's help.

The man didn't need to be there physically. Cloud just needed him there, on his heart. He just needed the reassurance that his light was with him.

On the day after the news that a bunch of nobodies had been sighted by the canyon, the said creatures attacked.

Cloud fought and fought some more, struggling so that the nobodies would reach the town and its villagers. He had seen Sora run by and just managed to give him an encouraging nod before running towards another group of the silver creatures, stopping them from getting to close from the buildings.

It was rough, it took him a lot of time and strength but not even a nobody managed to get past him.

He wasn't a member of the committee for nothing.

"Cloud...!" Leon shouted at him from above. "Sora went to fight! Go aid him, we'll cover the town!"

The blond only nodded and jumped down the rocks, running as fast as he could towards the fissure as he cut down any and every nobody that was stupid enough to cross paths with him. Getting to the Castle Gates, Cloud failed to notice the wet marble and slipped, hitting with his back on the floor and sliding a few good meters until he came to a stop. How dignifying to a saviour to slip, fall on his back and slid comically during a war. "What...?" It hadn't rained. He knew it didn't, he had been on vigil the whole night in search of a clue that would tell them that the nobodies were on the move.

He looked around, seeing how everything dripped water before sighing. "Stupid kids, using spells as if they were toys." Cloud snarled, getting to his feet and slowly walking to the stairs before taking off running once more.

Protecting the keyblade bearer was a priority and no other thought crossed his mind at that time.

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

The nobodies had been defeated successfully: there weren't any mortal victims or injured civilians.

Cloud had gotten to Sora quickly and aided him until the boy ran away again towards the Canyon.

He then stood by the cliff and watched as Sora killed the nobodies as if they were flies before running down the path as well, hoping to be of some help to the others who were fighting the creatures as well.

He had found Sephiroth and later fought him, holding onto that little light Demyx had provided him.

He won.

Thanks to Demyx, he had won.

Cloud and Sephiroth went to another world, their world, and fought for a long, long time until the blond finally managed to pierce his darkness's chest with his buster sword, releasing his heart from the dark strings that kept it captive.

Cloud was told he had been found in the Crystal Fissure weeks later after disappearing to fight Sephiroth and remained unconscious for another.

Sora had defeated the organization: those were the first news Tifa excitedly gave him.

"Isn't it great?" She breathed excitedly. "Seriously, I thought the kid was hopeless but he sure has some tricks under his sleeves." The brunette smiled, looking down at her bedridden friend before frowning. "Cloud...? Is something wrong?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his forehead as the blond looked up at her blankly. "Is it hurting?"

Cloud studied his friend's face for a moment in search for a sign that she had been lying just in an attempt to make him feel okay. "Yes." He whispered, having found none. "Yes, it is hurting."

"Where?"

"Here." Cloud whispered once more, feeling the corners of his eyes burn as he slowly raised a hand and placed it over his heart. "It hurts... so much." He murmured closing his eyes and feeling two hot drops of water slid down his cheeks.

He had forgotten how much it hurt, to have his heart back and to be able to feel the loss of a loved one.

All that water, by the Castle Gates... Cloud was torn between wanting to laugh until he couldn't breathe and sob hopelessly into his pillow like a school girl.

It killed him that what made him slip and fall ridiculously on the floor had been Demyx.

Stupid prick still managed to get him in trouble even in the afterlife.

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

Cloud sat on the cliff, his legs swinging back and forth as he looked at the ground.

He knew Demyx was gone. Sora had killed him, that stupid brat...

He shouldn't be waiting, it was a loss of time, but he couldn't help it: he would wake up in the morning - -when he does fall asleep - , go to town, come back and settle where he was at the moment until his time to patrol the streets of Radiant Garden comes. Cloud hardly did anything else nowadays.

And it worried his friends. "Talk helps."

"Says who."

"Me."

Cloud snorted, hanging his head. "You shouldn't be saying that, Squall. You're not talkative as well."

Leon smirked and sat by Cloud's side, leaning back. "Its _Leon_ and nowadays I say more than you in an entire week."

"Whatever."

"What's going on? You've been like this since you woke up."

Cloud looked at his knees, stopping his legs. "... I learnt that someone dear to me passed away." He said, resuming the kicking.

"But we didn't lose anyone."

"Who said he was a good guy?"

Leon studied Cloud before looking towards the canyon, not even sighing. "He was a member of the Organization XIII, wasn't he?"

"He was their number IX. He just fought because his boss ordered him to." The blond swallowed, smiling at the image of Demyx in his mind. "He was... completely harmless. He wanted to prove to everyone that nobodies could feel and that they had hearts... not only to us but for those like him as well."

"He sounds like a pretty decent guy."

"Too bad Sora killed him."

Leon did sigh this time, straightening on his seat. "I'm sorry. I'm also sure that Sora would be too... he didn't know."

Cloud actually smiled, falling back so that he could stare at the sky. "Drop it. He was the enemy after all. Sora did what he had to do." He whispered, closing his eyes.

The brunette beside him nodded and got up, sensing that Cloud had reached his limit of words per day. "I'll be at the Studio in case you want to talk some more."

The blond heard Leon walk away until his footsteps disappeared from hearing range before opening his eyes. He should be patrolling the streets of Radiant Garden: it was almost his shift. The blond got up, grabbing his sword and swiftly putting it on his back as he cast the sky one last look. "Don't worry." He whispered with a smile, feeling a lone drop of rain fall on his right cheekbone. "We'll meet in the next life.

I promise."

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

"_C'mon, just move your ass and take that box inside!"_

"_I'm trying!! Forgot I'm smaller, weaker and younger??"_

"_Don't use your age as an excuse!"_

"_C'mon, you take it inside and I start unpacking!"_

"_What do I gain in the middle of this?"_

"_A big, sloppy, loving kiss on those sweet, sweet, SWEET lips of yours."_

"_Oh really?"_

"_I'll make that pie you like for dinner..."_

"_...Fine."_

_Demyx grinned, watching his lover walk to the truck where he was in. "If you want yourself a man, start by trying to grab him by his stomach, my grandmother used to say." He said, cupping the other man's face and kissing him tenderly._

"_That's why she only had your mother near her forties."_

"_Aww, don't be so mean!"_

_Cloud grinned, picking up the box Demyx had been struggling to get home with relative ease. "C'mon, let's get inside." He sighed._

_Demyx sighed and followed after locking the truck. "You really... aren't mad? About moving here?"_

"_Dem, how many times do I have to tell you that no, I'm not mad."_

"_It's just you had to leave your hometown and get a new job here just so that I could be close to my headquarters... I know you loved your job back there."_

_Cloud sighed and put the box on the ground, turning to embrace his lover. "Dem-dem."_

"_Hmm."_

"_Remember what I told you before we left?"_

"_... No?"_

_Cloud sighed softly. "I said that I was already thinking about leaving my job. Why? Because we could barely see each other. I see this as an opportunity to spend more time with you..."_

_Demyx nodded with a small pout. "Okay, okay..." He mumbled._

"_You know that I don't mind being in Hell for as long as we're together, don't you?"_

"_Yep, I do."_

_Cloud smiled. "Good. Now go get that pie done."_

"_Aww, so all of this sweet talk was just to get me to fill your stomach!!" Demyx pouted, kicking Cloud's gut before marching to the kitchen._

"_Oww, you evil little runt... let me catch you and I'll show you the true meaning of--"_

"_No pie for you if you finish that sentence!"_

"_... I'll start unpacking."_

"_Good boy."_

_Cloud grinned, going to the bathroom to start unpacking as their silver cat, Seph trotted after him._

_Life was now perfect._

_**CDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCDCD**_

_Ma first Clemyx 8D Many more to come! Hope you all like it, I've been working on it fer ages now._


End file.
